Second Eye Blind
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: AU: The more he looked the less he saw. .:LaviAllen // KandaAllen:.


Second Eye Blind

Warnings: shounen-ai, typos (unbeta'd), alternative universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of D.Gray-Man.

-

_Lavi was blind._

He liked to think that what he saw was the reality. And since he was an observant person at heart, always keeping his one visible eye focused on his surroundings and the things that other people might not notice.

He was probably the first one who noticed a small crack in the lunch hall's ceiling. He also was the only one who realized that Miranda acted unusually giddy around Komui, while Reever would start chewing his bottom lip. He doubted that no one had noticed that one strand of darker shade of gray hair in the midst of Allen's snow-white hair.

Lavi smirked as he stared at that said tuft of hair. It wasn't really important, but Lavi also noticed that whenever Allen was sad or worried over something, he might still smile widely, but his eyebrows were little furrowed. There was really no frown in his face, but just a tiny wrinkle in between his eyebrows.

Just like now, Lavi thought as he saw a wrinkle appear on Allen's perfect skin, he must be worrying over his next mission with Kanda.

"Lavi…" Allen sighed with a smile, as he placed a book he had been reading on his lap and fixed his pale blue eyes at Lavi, "I can't help but feel distracted when you keep staring at me like that. Is there something I can help you with?"

_Always so polite_, Lavi's heart melted as he saw the smile on Allen's lips. Fake or not, it was enough to cheer up anyone in the Headquarters. The redhead leaned over a table that separated him from Allen and poked the boy's forehead, "I'm bored and I wanted to bother you."

Allen rolled his eyes, but his smile became wider and the wrinkle in between his eyebrows was gone, "Lavi… You know I need to go through these things before the next mission." He stopped and an absent look came to his features, "…which is with Kanda. I can't believe Komui would actually let him go on another mission with me."

Lavi was a little surprised, because what Allen said was supposed to sound sad or even annoyed, but he sounded more like… dreamy?

"What do you mea—…"

"Beansprout."

Lavi, who felt he was rudely interrupted, looked over his shoulder and saw Kanda standing behind him. The stoic Exorcist was staring at Allen with expression that didn't say anything to Lavi. Allen, however, quickly stood up and dropped the book he had been trying to read.

"K-Kanda…" Allen breathed out and walked around the table, "What… what are you doing here?"

Lavi looked at Allen then at Kanda. He felt he was missing something, but supposed that it was only another argument between the two. They were known for sharing a very twisted kind of bond, which was both admired and questioned by the rest of the Exorcists and Finders. Lavi, on the other hand, wanted to think that their friendship was based on random outbursts and some kind of trust.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I've got to go." Allen turned to look at Lavi and gave him that sweet smile, which sent shivers down Lavi's spine. The redhead couldn't help but smile. Allen glanced at Kanda, who was already walking away, before leaning toward Lavi and whispering in his ear, "Can you meet me tonight?"

Lavi's heart skipped a beat, but without a doubt he nodded his head, "S… sure…!"

"Thanks." Allen said quietly, before straightening his back and running after the Japanese man.

Lavi's heart was racing.

-

Later that day, Lavi sat in the Headquarters' backyard. The smell of white lilies filled his nostrils and made him sigh in content. He had once heard that once the cremation was done to a body of an Exorcist, their ashes were scattered over the backyard and over the flowerbed of white lilies. It was ironic how such a beautiful place was the final resting place of so many fallen Exorcists.

He wondered when it was his turn to be scattered all over the backyard. The thought made chills run down his spine.

Lavi leaned his back on the bench he was sitting on. The sky above him was already dark although the sun hadn't completely set yet. He bit his lip, as he noticed the first star appear on the atmosphere.

For the first time in a long while, he was nervous. He couldn't quite tell why, but waiting for Allen to come and meet him like he promised, made something in his stomach twitch. He realized that he actually wanted to see Allen really badly.

"Lavi!"

Lavi immediately stood up from the bench and turned around to see Allen jogging to his direction. He grinned from ear to ear, as the smaller boy stopped pacing right in front of him, "What's up? Need an advice in love from your beloved friend?"

Lavi saw a small blush come to Allen's face, as the said one stuttered, "A-actually…"

The red-haired man started to walk slowly around the small flowerbed, Allen following him by his side. He constantly kept glancing at Allen's face, trying to read his expressions and predict his words. The younger man seemed to have difficulties in finding the right words.

"How…" Allen finally spoke again, his nervousness lingering in his voice. He was toying with the zipper of his jacket, pulling it up and down.

_But wait_, Lavi asked mentally, _why is he nervous_? He tried to compare Allen's nervousness to his own, wondering if their feelings were alike… whatever those feelings might be.

"How do you know that you love someone?" Allen managed to ask his whole question, his blush deepening.

Lavi frowned, not really thinking about how to answer Allen's question, but wondering _why_ Allen asked such a question. As Allen gave Lavi a questioning look, the red-haired Exorcist threw his arm around the boy and replied, "Well, you came to the right person! After all, I'm an expert in these kinds of things." Lavi paused and scratched his chin, "…But there are all sorts of love, young Allen."

"Uhh… yeah…" Allen nodded his head, "…Therefore I'm confused. I've known this one person for a while now. This person has fought alongside of me and…" Allen looked up at Lavi, "…and I'm not sure if this is right to feel something like this."

Lavi's nervousness turned to excitement. He wondered who Allen was talking about and, strangely enough, found himself hoping that this _person_ could be him. But before Lavi's mind could get too distracted, he cleared his throat and asked, "What do you feel then?"

"Well… Every time I see this person, I get all nervous and smile…"

Allen did smile often with Lavi, didn't he? And before when he was trying to read a book, he got distracted, or rather _too nervous_ to read, right? Lavi smiled and nodded his head, "Go on, go on."

"I'm just so confused…" Allen sighed and stopped walking. Lavi's arm was still draped around his shoulders and he didn't seem to mind, which made Lavi smile even wider. The white-haired one stared down at his shoes, "I'm just afraid that if I do something radical, I might lose an important friend."

Lavi shook his head and said reassuringly, "Nahh, you're so lovely that there's hardly anyone who could resist you. You can keep waiting though, 'cause I'm pretty sure that this person is already head over heels in love with you and will confess at any time."

"How can you be so sure?" Allen pouted adorably and fixed his eyes back at Lavi, "You don't even know who I'm talking about…"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders, "I know these kinds of things." He poked Allen's chest with his finger and then added, "I think I know who is on your mind." _It's gotta be me._

Allen's expression changed from shocked to relieved in mere seconds. He squirmed out of Lavi's grasp, but instead of leaving, he grabbed the redhead's hand and looked hopefully at him, "Really?! So it is alright with you? It doesn't… you know… make you uneasy or disgusted?"

_Sure, we're both guys, but you're so gorgeous_, Lavi replied in his mind, but out loud he said, "Of course it's alright. I'm cool like that, y'know."

Allen nodded his head in excitement, "Yes! Lavi, you're the best!" He smiled widely and threw his arms around the taller man, "I knew you would understand."

Lavi smiled and tied his arms around Allen. The smaller body against him felt so warm and so right. Lavi realized that his heart was beating harder than ever, even though he had hugged many women and even men before. But embracing Allen was different. That's why he kept his arms around him for a long time.

And that was when Lavi realized that he was in love.

-

Lavi kept thinking about the things Allen had said, while the white-haired Exorcist was out on his mission with Kanda. Lavi kept thinking so hard that eventually every hint seemed to point toward him. It all made sense— it was logical and so obvious that anyone could see it. Lavi wondered why he hadn't noticed Allen's feelings earlier.

Therefore he decided to have a chat with Komui.

"I want my next mission to be with Allen."

Komui blinked his eyes and pushed his eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose, "Your next assignment is already set with Krory."

"Aww, c'mon!" Lavi threw his arms up in the air and squirmed in the armchair he had invaded, "I haven't had a mission with Allen in such a long time. We work so well together too!"

Komui kept shaking his head, sighing heavily. He took a sip of his coffee, before he shook his head one more time and said, "I'm sorry but that won't do." He picked one of the millions of papers scattered on his desk and showed it to Lavi, "Kanda will be Allen's partner for the next five missions. After that both of them will have two weeks break."

"W-what...?" Lavi looked the schedule Komui was showing him and then frowned at the Supervisor, "Why with Kanda? I thought that they keep fighting all the time…"

"That's not far from the truth…" Komui laughed and threw the schedule over his shoulder on the floor, which was already covered with piles of papers. The dark-haired man gave Lavi a strict look and said, "I'm not allowed to tell you, but I'm sure you have already noticed. You're the apprentice of bookman after all, you couldn't have missed such obvious signs."

Lavi instantly knew what Komui was talking about, "You mean Allen?"

"That's right." Komui scratched the back of his neck, "Then you must already understand the reason why he can't be on a same mission with you? That would cause complications."

_That makes sense_, Lavi nodded his head. A mission with Allen might lead to rather intimate situations, which might affect the mission. Plus, not all the Exorcists and Finders were fond of homos. Lavi knew that Komui was doing the right thing to keep him separated from Allen, "Yah, you're right. I just gotta hope that Kanda takes good care of my Allen."

Komui arched his eyebrow and stated, "You're taking this surprisingly well. It doesn't bother you at all?"

"You're not shocked either." Lavi pointed out with a grin. It seemed that even the Supervisor approved his and Allen's future relationship. His grin only widened, as he continued, "And now that I think about it, I kind of saw it coming. It all makes perfectly sense to me."

"I suppose you're right." Komui agreed with the redhead with a vague nod. He grabbed his coffee mug and motioned toward the door, "Well, you're dismissed. If you see Lenalee, tell her that I want more coffee."

"Aye, sir." Lavi saluted the Supervisor mockingly before exiting the room.

Oh, he couldn't wait until Allen got back from his mission.

-

It was only few days later that Allen and Kanda got back from their mission. Lavi was anxious to see the white-haired Exorcist, especially now that he was sure that it was him, who had caught Allen's attention. It had been a little hard to keep it as a secret, especially from Lenalee, who had been almost too eager to hear why Lavi was even more energetic than usual.

But to protect Allen, Lavi had decided not to tell anyone about his feelings. Not yet anyway.

Lavi was waiting in excitement in the grand hallway. Allen and Kanda were supposed to return every second now and the redhead was ready to burst with anxiety.

Eventually the gigantic doors opened and the first thing Lavi saw was two Finders, who were carrying someone. Lavi's eyes widened and he quickly ran to the Finders, readying himself to look at Allen's lifeless body. He was somewhat relieved to see Kanda's unconscious face, yet still worried over his stoic comrade. He noticed a long deep wound across Kanda's chest and his arm bone was broken. _Must be painful_, he grimaced.

"Take him to the infirmary…!" Allen, who was following the Finders, exclaimed, "Please, hurry!"

Lavi placed his hands on Allen's shoulders and examined him for any injuries. He sighed in relief, when he could find only a small scratch on Allen's cheek, but just to make sure he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Allen said, sounding a little astounded, "But Kanda, he… oh god… I need to make sure he'll be alright!"

Allen shrugged free from Lavi's grasp and ran after the Finders to infirmary. Lavi spun around and called out the other one's name, but Allen only ran faster, until he disappeared behind a corner. The redhead cursed under his breath, as he decided that he should chase after him.

As he finally reached the infirmary, Allen, as well as the two Exorcists and the head nurse Matron were gathered around a bed. Matron tried to shoo the others away so he could treat Kanda's wounds, but Allen kept persistently standing beside the bed, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes fixed at unconscious Kanda.

"You must wait outside." Matron stated strictly, giving a very threatening look to the Finders, who immediately backed away, and Allen.

The Exorcist stared at Kanda for a moment longer, before nodding his head, "Of course… Please take care of him."

Lavi watched the scene by the doorway. He frowned as he noticed some sort of tension between Allen and Kanda, but he supposed it was because the Japanese man seemed to have hurt himself pretty bad this time. It was just like Kanda to be reckless, since he had the ability to recover fast.

"Lavi…" Allen said the other Exorcist's name out loud, as he stepped out of the infirmary with the two Finders. His eyes were glassy and there was a wrinkle in between his eyebrows. But with his last strength, he managed to smile, "I'm so beat. I'm sorry to ask this, but… could you go get me some food? I'm really hungry, but I'm worried about Kanda…"

Lavi stared at the young and weary Exorcist and without a doubt he said, "Of course."

-

After ordering piles of all kinds of food Allen loved from Jerry, Lavi staggered back toward the sickbay. He had to ask few Finders help him to carry the trays of food. It took them awhile to drag all the food across the Headquarters, but Lavi would have done anything for Allen.

Lavi smiled inwardly. He was so glad Allen was back safely.

"Hey, thanks for your help guys." Lavi smirked, as they stood in front of the infirmary's door, "Put them down beside the door, I'll take them from here."

The Finders nodded their heads and quickly put the trays on the floor. They left, whispering about Allen's abnormal eating habits, which made Lavi's smirk turn into a smile.

He held the tray of food with one hand, as he opened the door quietly. He was about to walk inside, but as he heard Allen's voice, he stopped to listen. He peeked through the slightly parted door and saw that Kanda's consciousness had returned and he was now sitting on his bed, his black eyes fixed at the boy sitting by his bed.

"I was so worried." Allen said, loud enough for Lavi to hear, "Next time don't do things like that."

Kanda snorted loudly and examined his arm, "Then what I should have done, beansprout? Use you as a decoy so that they'll get you instead of the innocence?"

"You shouldn't have gone by yourself." Allen raised his voice and placed his parasitic hand on top Kanda's, "You knew that you couldn't fight them all alone. Why in the world did you do that for?"

Kanda yanked his hand away and narrowed his eyes at Allen, "Stop preaching me. You're younger than me, but you sound like my mother."

"Because I'm worried!"

"Well, I was trying to protect y—…!" Kanda stopped before he could finish and his eyes focused at Lavi, who was peeking in the doorway. He glared at him dangerously and spat, "What do you want, idiot?"

Lavi winced visibly and let out a nervous laugh. Allen turned to look at him with bewildered eyes, as if afraid that Lavi might have overheard something he wasn't supposed to. Kanda, on the other hand, was trying to murder Lavi with his looks, but the redhead didn't notice this, since all of his attention was drawn to the white-haired Exorcist.

"I brought you your food." Lavi smirked and offered the tray to Allen, "There's few more trays in th—…"

"Get out." Kanda spat and grabbed the tray from Allen's hands, "Beansprout can go get food on his own."

"Oi, Yuu, what's up your ass today?" Lavi frowned.

"Lavi…" Allen muttered and stood up from the chair beside Kanda's bed. He ran his hand through his messy hair and smiled warmly, "I think we should leave. Kanda needs rest."

The dark-haired man gritted his teeth, as Lavi threw his arm casually around Allen's shoulders and led him toward the door. As Lavi looked over his shoulder, he saw Kanda reaching out to his Mugen, while his piercing gaze was trying to nail Lavi to the spot. Before the two Exorcists walked through the door, Kanda mouthed the words _I'll castrate you_.

But Lavi only smiled. He hadn't thought that Kanda was capable of jealousy.

When they were outside of the infirmary, Allen leaned his head against Lavi's side and sighed, "I'm sorry to trouble you like this. Because of me, Kanda's been really reckless lately."

"Yuu's a cool guy." Lavi said goofily, hoping to cheer the white-haired boy up, "He'd do anything to protect his comrades."

Allen smiled and nodded his head in agreement, "You're right." He pulled away from Lavi and looked up at him shyly, "Thanks, Lavi. You're such a great person as well. I'm so glad that you're always by my side."

Lavi felt warmth rise to his cheeks and he quickly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, it's nothing! I'd do the same if I was Yuu...!" He took a small break to inhale a deep breath and after that he said quietly, "…I'll always protect you with my life. I want to… always keep you safe."

Allen blushed and took a step backward, almost tripping over a carpet, "L-Lavi… You don't have to say things like that."

_He's nervous_, Lavi thought as he watched the younger man look down at the floor. _He's so beautiful_.

"I-I…" Allen mumbled, slowly backing away. He didn't look up at Lavi and even though his snow-colored hair was covering his face, his blush almost shone through the white locks, "I'm sorry! I got to go!"

Lavi knew that he could have stopped Allen from leaving, but instead he let him go.

_He must love me._

-

"Lenalee." Lavi started, his voice serious, "Hypothetically speaking, if I was trying to win you over, what would I need to do to succeed?"

Lenalee blinked her eyes and gave him an odd look, "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Wha—?" Lavi gagged, but quickly shook his head and laughed loudly, "I said _hypothetically speaking_." Lavi stopped laughing when Lenalee frowned at him. He cleared his throat and continued, "I just need a friendly advice. Please?"

"Not you too… This is the second time I've been asked something like this." Lenalee rubbed her temples, while placing his brother's empty coffee mug on the table, before sitting down, "I think this whole place is slowly going crazy. First Kanda and now you… I wouldn't be surprised if you both were after the same person."

_Kanda?_ The man's name echoed in Lavi's mind. Did Kanda like Allen too? Lavi held his chin thoughtfully, wondering if Komui knew about Kanda's feelings. He probably didn't, since he wouldn't have let those two be on same missions. It was horrifying to think that Kanda might take advantage of the situation and seduce Allen.

Lavi let out a chuckle. Kanda clearly wasn't the type to seduce anyone, therefore Allen would probably be alright. Lavi grinned widely, "You didn't answer my question yet."

"Fine, fine." Lenalee rolled her eyes, "I'll give you the same advice as I gave to Kanda— do not force yourself to be with the person you like. You shouldn't proceed too slow with them either, but if they make it clear that they don't like you back, maybe putting some distance between would be wise." She stopped to take a deep breath, "…But as a girl, I can say that, even though it's cliché, little gifts are nice. Nothing too expensive though, you don't want to seem like you're trying to buy their acceptance."

Lavi scratched his head thoughtfully, "I know that. I know how to deal with girls, but this time… well, the things aren't that simple."

"Well then…" Lenalee folded her arms above her chest and nodded her head, "Maybe you should try to speak honestly about your feelings to them. There's really no easy way around."

"I suppose so." Lavi agreed.

_I will definitely get him._

-

Next day, Lavi had gone to the Headquarters' backyard and gathered a bouquet of flowers. He decided to pick white lilies, because the color reminded him of Allen. The boy was innocent like a child and had remained untainted by the blood and gore of all the battles they had faced. Of course he had his own ghosts of the past, but he didn't let it affect his judgment and naivety.

Lavi smiled, as he walked toward Allen's room. He had practiced in front of a mirror all day just to say the right words. He was sure that his feelings would be returned, but even despite that, his hands were shaking and butterflies flew in his stomach. To put it short, he was nervous like never before.

When he reached Allen's room, he stood in front of the door for a long while. He wondered whether he should knock or try if the door was left unlocked. He inhaled a deep breath, deciding that he might as well walk straight in, since he had done that before and it hadn't bothered Allen.

He twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly. He peeked in and much to his surprise, he saw Kanda. When he looked more closely, he could see the older man pinning Allen against the wall. He couldn't see their faces, but the atmosphere in the room told him that something serious was going on.

So there he was again, spying on Kanda and Allen.

"You shouldn't be up yet." Allen said and Lavi swore he could hear a hint of fear in his voice, "Your wound is still bleeding…"

Kanda groaned and leaned closer to Allen, "You want me to stay in infirmary so that you could fool around with that stupid rabbit? Is that how much you care about me?"

"That's not true!" Allen let out a shriek and tried to squirm away from Kanda. Lavi knew if he should go help Allen, but his feet wouldn't work. He didn't like to watch Kanda harassing his Allen like that. But much to Lavi's surprise, Allen stopped squirming soon and said desperately, "He's my friend! I've told you that from the very beginning… so why won't you believe me?"

"It's because I'm sick of watching him treat you like a princess!" Kanda's voice was loud. The Japanese man tensed his shoulders, as he pushed even closer to Allen and said strictly, "You're mine."

"Kanda…" Allen sighed, "…Do you even love me?"

Lavi stopped breathing, while his hold on the doorknob tightened. What was going on?

Allen pushed Kanda away roughly and the taller man staggered few steps back. Lavi could see the white-haired boy's face and his heart throbbed painfully when he saw tears staining that beautiful face. Those pale blue eyes were bloodshot and his lips were swollen and red. Even in anguish, Allen was so gorgeous.

"What do you want from me?!" Allen almost screamed, his back still against the wall and his fingernails pressing against his palm, "Everything I do makes you sad… and you keep hurting yourself for me. That's not right! I don't want us to be like this. I want you to…" He inhaled a deep shaky breath, "…Love me…"

Kanda tossed his head back and spread his arms, "What the hell do you think I'm doing then?! Why do you think I told Komui to put us on missions together? Why do you think I fought all those Akumas alone?"

Allen's eyes widened, as Kanda took a step forward, once again trapping him between him and the wall. The taller man leaned down and earned a sharp gasp from Allen. Lavi couldn't see what they were doing, but they stayed still for a moment, before Kanda once again straightened his back and put some distance between them.

"If this isn't enough to make you mine…" Kanda said, his voice no longer loud and angry. He caressed Allen's cheek lovingly, "…then I don't know what is."

Lavi's grip on the flowers loosened, when Allen snaked his arms around Kanda's neck and pressed his face against the man's collarbone. The flowers hit the ground with a barely audible noise, while Kanda returned Allen's embrace and pulled the boy as close as humanly possible.

Suddenly the distance from the door to the white-haired boy seemed like thousand miles. And Kanda was like a wall made of glass— separating them from each other, but Lavi could still see Allen's smiling face. He could see how much happier Allen was with someone else than him. He felt millions of sharp daggers pierce his heart.

Outside the room, Lavi knew that he had seen enough. He closed the door and pressed his back against it. The white lilies were sprawled across the floor by his feet.

_I'm so blind_, Lavi pressed his palm against his only visible eye, _how could I not see this coming_? Now that he thought about it, it was perfectly clear to him. All this time, Allen had not meant him when he came to ask him for an advice. Komui had put Kanda with Allen on all the missions on purpose. And Lenalee had known too…

"But I'm the apprentice of the bookman…" Lavi muttered between his gritted teeth, "…I should have… noticed…"

He bit his lip, as he felt first tear drop down from his eye. Drenched in his self-loath, he ran away from Allen's room. Away from Allen. Away from his hopelessness.

_I hope you like the flowers, Allen_.

-

Lavi had always been blind. But not any longer.

As a sharp claw of an Akuma pierced his heart, he saw all the mistakes he had made and all the good things flash before his eyes. As he thought back, he realized how wrong he had been, thinking that everything he saw was the reality. Who was he to define reality with only one eye and messed up judgment?

"Lavi!!"

Lavi could hear Allen scream right behind him, as the Akuma twisted its claw in Lavi's chest. No one really understood how all the Akuma ended up assaulting the Headquarters, but Lavi supposed that it didn't matter to him any longer. There were so many lifeless Finders and few Exorcists lifelessly lying on the ground that he would be only one of them.

With his last strength, he swung his gigantic hammer to smash the Akuma against a wall. It fell defeated upon the corpses of few Finders, as its soul flew away.

"Lavi…!" Allen screamed, as Lavi fell backward and hit the ground with a loud noise. The white-haired Exorcist crawled to him, his limbs broken and sprained, but he was still able to move.

"I told you… I'd protect you with my life…" Lavi breathed out, when Allen leaned over him and pressed his hands on the wound on Lavi's chest, trying to stop the flow of blood. The redhead coughed weakly, feeling the blood filling his lungs and making it harder to breathe, "…Damn it… where's your Prince Charming when he's needed?"

Allen let out a stray sob and shook his head, "That hit… it was meant for me…" His whole body trembled, as he pushed his palms against the other one's chest, "…You didn't have to sacrifice yourself…"

Lavi reached his hand out and pulled Allen's face closer to his. He tried to devour the sight of those perfect blue eyes and pink lips, as his vision started to become unfocused and blurred. But with his last strength, he lifted himself enough to gently press his blood-tainted lips against Allen's. He left a metallic taste on the young Exorcist's lips.

"L-Lavi…" Allen whispered weakly.

"Allen…" Lavi pressed his palm against Allen's face, staining it with his own blood, "…did you like the white lilies I brought you?"

At first Allen didn't seem to realize what he was talking about. But soon a brilliant smile came to his lips and despite the wrinkle in between his eyebrows, Lavi knew that he was doing his best, "I loved them. I put them in a vase I got from Lenalee. I'm trying to give them water everyday but I…" Allen quickly wiped his tears in his sleeve, "…I want you to be with me forever… I want you to bring me more flowers…"

"There are more of them. In the backyard." Lavi smiled and closed his eyes. He was happy to be like this, all alone with Allen, even though the circumstances weren't really idyllic. The redhead let out a chuckle that was barely audible. This was how he wanted to be. And he was happy that this was his last memory, since this wasn't the worst kind of ending.

Lavi wasn't blind any longer. He knew that reality was so much more than what meets the eye. He was no superhero. This was as good place to die as any.

Allen sobbed shamelessly against Lavi's shirt, but he hadn't given up on trying to prevent the blood from pouring down from the deep wound. Lavi's breath hitched, until he had barely enough oxygen running through his veins to keep him conscious.

He looked up at the ceiling, the lights becoming brighter than they had ever been. He smiled and closed his eyes, "…I can't wait to go to the backyard."

_That's where I'll wait for you._

-end.


End file.
